A slurry dispersion prepared by dispersing electroconductive carbon black in a polar liquid (a polar dispersion medium) is processed into a film, which is used for production of the cathode and anode of various kinds of secondary batteries, electroconductive coat and the like.
For example, JP 2006-516795 A discloses as a slurry of anode active material for lithium secondary batteries an aqueous slurry comprising a carbon-based anode active material, carbon black as an electroconductive agent, a binder (binder resin) comprising a styrene-butadiene polymeric resin, a thickener comprising a cellulose or acrylate resin, and a dispersant having a polymeric main chain which has surface-adsorbable characteristics and aside chain which has nonionic surfactant properties.
As a slurry of cathode active material for lithium secondary batteries, JP 2008-108649 A discloses an aqueous slurry comprising lithium-transition metal oxide powders (as a cathode active material), carbon powders (as an electroconductive agent), a binder resin comprising a water-dispersible polymer such as polytetrafluoroethylene, poly vinylidene fluoride or the like, and a viscosity modifier such as carboxymethyl cellulose, polyvinyl alcohol or the like.